Stephanie Moreau
Samurai of Beauty | Weeabo Hero = -Stephanie's catchphrase Image credited to Koei Tecmo Summary A heroine name only! Stephanie was a young woman of French ancestry who was raised as a single child. Throughout her early years, Stephanie was alone, always incapable of relating to others and incapable of thinking for others. By High School however, she would eventually stumble upon something that gave her meaning: Japan. Of all the countries she learned about, there was something more interesting - more exotic and captivating. This country and its media had gave her hope. A sense of pride - and from there on, history was set. With the desire to be like the heroes of anime, Stephanie decided to become a hero! And was promptly grounded for getting into a fight with a few bullies. After an hour of detention, Stephanie was jumped while on her way home. The bullies, led by Barbra Charter, nearly had her killed. Beating the girl to a near inch of her life underneath the bridge. Before she could feel the pocket knife ram into her stomach, her powers activated. Her skin became tougher than steel! And the girl was capable of reversing the situation! Taking down her bullies, Stephanie would realize her powers and promise to make it her purpose to be a hero! Within a few years, the once normal and depressed girl quickly became an extroverted vigilante and student. Moving to Canada for its more impressive education system, young Stephanie would eventually grow - with the desire to belong, and loved, she ensures to become the Samurai of Beauty! Appearance A plain girl at first glace, Stephanie has messy short black hair and glasses over black eyes and stands at the normal height of 5’4. Shes often seen wearing Hawaiian shirts with blue or black slacks or cosplaying. Physically, she has larger than normal breasts - a profound H Cup surgically implanted to better mimic a beautiful woman. She often wears geta as well even in cold weather. When on a normal evening, she’ll wear dark blue clothing and carry a sword at all times. Post time skip, while Stephanie hasn’t changed much except in height, she’ll often lug around a backpack as well as keep sunglasses and a scarf hidden under her shirt. Personality While a weeabo and nerd, Stephanie is often stuck with all the stereotypes - using random Japanese words with little context, collecting memorabilia with her money before focusing on food, and even having improbable dreams, she can be more in tune with herself than others think. With additional help of having limited interactions with others, Stephanie often desires for friendship, believing firmly in the power of friendship. Despite her nerdy background, Stephanie has shown to study Japanese history and customs, as well as actually practiced with the sword and combat. Her knowledge has also won over a few - if rare - friends online. This obsession has also altered her own mindset however, making her take surgery for breast enlargement simply to look more like the busty women in fiction. Even with these negatives, Stephanie does have a good heart, often wanting to be a hero and use her abilities to defeat possible criminals. Shes also a bit of a nosy woman, often sneaking into other affairs and investigating rumors even if theres a chance she could run into something ugly. Even then, she has a fear of the dark and has been known to sleep with at least the television on. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Stephanie Moreau Gender: Female Age: 20 | 25 Date of birth: 10 - 30 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Scorpio Classification: Superhuman Weeb Hero, Otaku Birthplace: Yellow Springs, Ohio Weight: 140 lbs (63 kg) Height: 5’4 (162 cm) Likes: Anime and Manga, heroics, Japanese culture, JUSTICE!!! Dislikes: Being useless, depres Eye color: Black Hair color: Black Hobbies: Video games, Anime binging Values: Protecting others, keeping her good looks Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Independent Theme - Heat Island - Rhymaster Combat Statistics ''' '''Tier: High 8-C to High 8-A, higher depending on drop distance | 8-A, 7-A with hardening Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hardening, Can use her hardening to make bladed weapons sharper than they should be, Surprisingly good at using swords | Stealth Mastery, Capable of Ninjutu, Knowledge with various ninja tools [https://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]:''' '''Large Building Level to Multi-City Block, higher depending on drop distance (the higher she falls from, the more impact her force will become) | Up to''' Mountain Level''' Speed: Supersonic with Hypersonic+ reflexes (can keep up with Levy) | High Hypersonic with FTL reactions Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 25 '''when hardened [https://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength '''Striking Strength]:' Large Building '''to '''Multi-City Block | Multi-City Block, Mountain Level '''when Hardened 'Durability: '''Large Building Level to Multi-City Block, likely far higher with hardening (survived a fall from several hundred feet with minor wounds without hardening) | Mountain Level with hardening Standard Equipment: 'Sakura, her katana 'Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable in Japanese culture and anime Weaknesses': The more she hardens her skin, the slower she becomes, Armor is incredible heavy for her smaller frame' Notable Techniques Hardening -''' Stephanie’s superhuman ability. With it, she can harden her body or anything she touches to be heavier than it should be. When used defensively, she can block even tank fire or keep grenade shrapnel from hurting anyone. Offensively, she can enhance her strikes for superior attacking power. She can even use her body as a weapon if shes dropped from a tall enough height, hitting the ground Himura ( 緋村 ) -A sudden two hand thrust from her sword, tends to use this for quick attacks Taira ( 平 ) -A rapid flurry of stabs '''Ichi ( 一 ) -A simple slash from a starting stance Go ( 護 ) -A follow-up to Ichi. Stephanie brings the sword all the way down and follows with a headbutt should the foe dodges Koizume (古泉) -After hardening her sword, Minami unleashes a spinning slash attack Yakumo ( 八雲 ) -Often a follow-up to Koizume, Stephanie hops and performs an uppercut like attack with the blade. Yama ( 山 ) -Stephanie performs a slash downward from high above, the force often rivaling a car crashing down thanks to hardening Kaen ( 炎 ) -After taking in wasabi, Stephanie chews it and spits it in the enemy’s face. However, shes left crying and running for milk as a result Kabuto ( 冑 ) -Stephanie hardens her head and goes for a head butt Rei (霊) -Stephanie takes her enemy and performs a piledriver, hardening her legs to smash them against their nose Notable Equipment Sakura -Stephanie’s katana, ordered online. Being more of a decoration, the sword is terrible for cutting but thanks to Stephanie’s ability to harden, she can make the sword as effective as a real one - even moreso as the edge is now capable of cleaving through even harder minerals like steel, titanium, and diamond Various Ninja Tools, including kusarigama, wires, makibishi, shurikens, sickles, nagamaki, pistols, tanto, enhanced knives (made by Maybell, allows her to climb any surface) Key: Base | Time skip Category:Haku's Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Sword Users Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Samurais